Nocturne
by Akamis chan
Summary: Alors on pleure. On bois. Et on oublie. OS sur Kana, un peu déprime


Ce n'était plus de la déprime. Ni de l'angoisse. C'était juste du vide. Le néant total.

De la vodka. C'était ce dont j'avais besoin. Avoir au moins un aperçu éphémère de ce que cela faisait d'avoir une passion qui vous brûle l'âme; qui vous consume l'esprit; qui vous enchaine dans une éteinte torride. Juste un petit verre. Une pinte. Un baril, hein, c'est que c'est pas facile de consumer le néant ! Et un homme, ça serait pas mal. Genre vraiment sexy, grand et musclé. Avec une voix grave et un rire mignon. Ouaip, là ça ira peut être mieux. Je ne dis pas que c'est pas sympa la cellule de dégrisement, mais là j'ai l'esprit qui tourne et les pensées qui vrillent avec. Ca va, j'ai l'habitude, je tutoie le gardien. Il est pas trop moche le type, quoique un peu petit. Trop vieux. Et clairement pas assez musclé, il rivalise pas avec les mecs de la guilde. Nan, je ne me voyais pas avec Herr Coincéettrèspeuviril. Ok, écarté. J'entend la voix de Mira " personne à la guilde Kana ? personne, vraiment ?" Y'aurait bien Laxus mais elle m'aurait trucidé avant, et il ne pensait qu'à elle (je ne mentionne même pas Fried ). Gray est mignon mais là il y avait le problème stalkergroupiesuréxcitéeetcompètementincontrolableetpossesive mais bon, c'est ma pote alors… Natsu et Lucy c'était limite officiel. Gajil et Levy, c'était encore pire ! Elfman et Evergreen ils me faisaient quand même marrer ces deux là !

Aïe, putain, ma tête… Je suis crevée, en fait, je suis complètement morte. Et bourée. Ca doit jouer aussi. Juste envie de me perdre dans les bras de quelqu'un. Musclé et nu si il vous plait. Et un petit mojito aussi. Je vais économiser et me casser à Crocus, me saouler dans un casino, et jouer jusqu'à la ruine. Ou pas, en fait, je veux dormir. Sous un palmier, aux tropiques. Rahh, qu'est ce que j'ai mal à la tête ! Ca demandait un effort trop important de réfléchir. Je voulais juste boire, boire encore jusqu'à perdre conscience. Reléguer mes problèmes à demain. J'avais plus d'argent. Ni envie de partir en mission. Il parait que les mecs du sud sont beaux, mais la flemme de prendre le train. De toute façon, je n'avais même plus de quoi le payer le train. Mais ça, ça se règle, je vais encore emprunter à Elfman. Ha ha, je lui dois au moins 10 millions de joyaux au pauvre gars ! Il se fait trop facilement arnaquer… quand on lui fait du charme, hé hé. Mes yeux se ferment, c'est bon signe. Un bruit sourd de fer rouillé résonna dans ma tête. Rhaa, nan, pas maintenant coco, je m'endors là ! J'entrouvris les yeux pour percevoir la vague tache bleu qui était censé représenter un uniforme abstrait. "Allez Kana, dégage."J'articulais d'une voix rauque : "C'est ça coco, je me bouge."Herr Comissar me releva et me conduisit dehors avec un sourire ennuyé et las. "Tu ne changeras jamais jeune fille…" Bah non, à moins que t'ai le grand amour sous la main, ce sera chez toi que je passerai encore pas mal de mes nuits, vieil homme…

Dehors, il faisait froid, il devait être quatre heures du mat. Le genre de nuit sombre d'hiver où les rues étaient complètement silencieuses. J'étais complètement réveillée à présent, comme si j'avais du décalage horaire avec toute la ville. Je marcha vers la tour de verre qui dépassait du haut des immeubles. Il y avait un bar en haut. Terrasse panoramique et ultra-moderne, et ouvert h24. Bonne nouvelle, l'ascenseur marche. Il diffusait un vieux rock sympa, je me sentais sale. Je puais l'alcool. Je m'observais dans le miroir, passai une main négligente dans mes cheveux et rajustai mon léger haut qui avait une fâcheuse tendance à tomber en vue plongeante. J'avais de grosses cernes sous les yeux et le teint pale, que la lumière blanche de l'appareil n'améliorait pas.

Le bar était vide, hormis un serveur qui astiquait un verre avec un torchon crasseux. Je l'avais déjà vu quelque part…

-Hello Beauté. Que fait une (ravissante) jeune fille seule à 4 heures un samedi soir dans un bar ?

-Rien qui ne te regarde. Sers moi une vodka.

Le mec me regardait, il ne bougeait pas. On ne lui avait pas expliqué que son boulot c'était de servir les clients ?

-Kana Alperona.

Je leva des yeux intrigués vers lui. Je le connaissait… bien sûr. Grand, le visage fin, des tatouages sous le yeux, Bacchus des Quatro Cerberus. Il portait une chemise blanche à moitié ouverte qui laissait voir ses abdos de façon admirable.

-Bacchus… des Toutous. Elfman est naïf mais il a de l'imagination.

Le faucon rit bruyamment.

-Le gamin est plein de ressources. C'est un vrai homme !

-Bouge toi de me servir, msieur viril.

Il se pencha vers moi. Il sentait aussi fort que moi, ce qui me fit sourire.

-La lady a soif…

-Ouais.

Tout à coup il me prit par la taille et m'assit sur le comptoir, en face de lui, je le dépassais d'une tête environ perchée comme ça. Il avait l'air en sérieux manque, les yeux avides.

-Tu sors de rehab ?rigolais-je.

Il déboucha un grande bouteille avec ses dents.

-Jamais.

Il but au goulot à grandes gorgés, me donna la bouteille et m'embrassa la nuque tandis que le liquide enflammait ma gorge. Son souffle chaud et odorant descendait avec l'alcool, je leva la tête, dégageant mon cou quand il atteint ma poitrine. Il m'arracha la bouteille, bu encore, lâcha un soupir rauque.

-Pourquoi bois-tu, Kana Alperona ?

-Pour oublier…

-Qu'as tu à oublier ?

Mes larmes furent amères, comme une piqure de rappel qu'on à trop repoussé au lendemain.

Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire, je ne savais plus moi même quelle était la réalité en laquelle je devais croire, quelle était la nature de la souffrance sadique qui me consumait par petits bouts. Je n'avais plus de raisons de boire, maintenant que Gildartz était à mes côtés, mais le gouffre que j'avais cru pouvoir combler en lui avouant ne s'était qu'à peine refermé et j'avais besoin de boire pour tenir le coup. Mais quel coup ? N'étais-je pas heureuse, dans ma guilde, entourée de ma famille, de ceux que j'aime ? J'aurais voulu m'en convaincre, mais j'avais l'impression de vivre de passivement, que quelque chose m'échappait. Une simple idée, un petit doute, une raison pour laquelle je n'étais pas aussi enjouée et nonchalante que j'aimais le faire croire. Un rien que je cachait derrière une image toute faite, un caractère pré-conçu, une dégaine stéréotype. Alors je buvais pour consolider cette image et cacher ma douleur derrière elle, je buvais pour oublier que cette façade amplifiait ma peine, je buvais pour oublier la solitude qu'on ressent quand on est très entouré mais que personne ne nous connait vraiment. La solitude dans ce monde nocturne où les âmes qui souffrent se perdent en silence, emportées par le flot des feux artificiels qu'on n'allume qu'en dernier recours, le flot doré des liqueurs qui embrasent le coeur des hommes qui n'ont plus aucune carte à jouer. Plus aucun dé à jeter. Plus rien à perdre, plus rien à gagner. Ceux qui vivent un quotidien d'arrière plan, relégués en personnages secondaires dans ce monde cruel, cantonnés à un rôle qu'on leur attribut pour coller à un figurant sans profondeur.

Alors on pleure. On bois. Et on oublie. On se perd dans le théâtre des ombres.


End file.
